


[Podfic] With Eyes Open

by applegeuse



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of sinuous_curve's fic "With Eyes Open."</p>
<p>Summary: <i>The thing, the first time -- this happened, Steve could have spun it as a comfort thing. Every soldier has nightmares, even ones that don’t face down aliens and monsters and all the things that are supposed to live under the bed and inside the closet when you’re a kid, and die off one by one the older you get. He’d had a bad night and then Thor was there, impossible and solid and comforting. If anyone else on the team understands what it’s like to be completely displaced in the world, it’s Thor.</i></p>
<p>File Length & Size: 00:17:31 || 10.1 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] With Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Eyes Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398473) by [sinuous_curve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve). 



**Title:** [With Eyes Open](http://archiveofourown.org/works/398473)  
 **Author:** sinuous_curve  
 **Readers:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Avengers  
 **Pairing:** Thor/Steve  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Summary:** _The thing, the first time -- this happened, Steve could have spun it as a comfort thing. Every soldier has nightmares, even ones that don’t face down aliens and monsters and all the things that are supposed to live under the bed and inside the closet when you’re a kid, and die off one by one the older you get. He’d had a bad night and then Thor was there, impossible and solid and comforting. If anyone else on the team understands what it’s like to be completely displaced in the world, it’s Thor._  
 **File Length & Size:** 00:17:31 || 10.1 MB  
 **Reader’s Notes:** My first non-SPN podfic. o.o

 **Download Link:** [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/with-eyes-open) at the archive 

**Streaming:**  


Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1429312.html).


End file.
